Isn't Enough
by Tiffr
Summary: Harry lost Hermione during the war against Voldemort. She turns up in his life at the point where he's given up all hope, and fallen into the comfort of music. But what does he do when she has no memory of being a witch, of Hogwarts, or of him?


A/N: I've always been a sucker for musicians, so of course I gotta make the main guys in Harry Potter heart throbbing punk rockers! So yeah, that's where this originated...just my pathetic attempt at trying to further my fantasy of guys. Anyway, I hope you guys have fun. If the idea of Harry Potter singing is too much for you, then too bad! I really hope that you guys review, I'm dying for feedback!

-----

Isn't Enough

-----

summary: After Voldemort is destroyed, Harry loses the one person he cared about most: Hermione. So he dissolves his despair in music. But when he and the Weasleys go to America to compete in "the Battle of the Bands," who is it that he sees? Hermione. Who has no recollection of Hogwarts, of being a witch, or of Harry. Sometimes, forgetting just isn't enough. 

-----

Chapter One: Lost Miracles

-----

(Harry's PoV)

It all started the night Voldemort attacked.

Destined to either fall or conquer, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts Castle the night of my graduation. Everyone had been celebrating, until that faithful time when the doors burst open and a shadow sprawled against the golden walls.

"D-Draco?" Ginny asked tentatively, running to him.

"Ginny!" Hermione had screamed, until Draco was knocked down and deatheaters ran into the Great Hall, shooting killing curses and torturous charms towards the fleeing students.

Draco had been the first casualty of the beginning battle of the last war of our time.

That was the night that proved to be the deciding turn in all our lives.

And I had lost the one thing I held dearest.

-----

"Ginny?" I asked quietly, noticing her red eyes and trembling body. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine," she muttered, wiping her eyes on the backs of her sleeves. "Just had a nightmare, that's all." I nodded, leaning my elbows on the table and motioning for her to sit next to me.

"About that night?" I whispered, and she swallowed, a new wave of tears washing over her. "Oh, Gin..." I enveloped her in a hug, rubbing her back as she sobbed into my chest. 

"It wasn't fucking fair," I heard her whisper. "He..."

"It was the risk he knew he was taking," I replied, sighing. "He knew what he was up against the moment he decided to betray his father."

"B-but he did it b-because of me!" Ginny sobbed harder, her hands fisting my shirt. "I-if I wasn't in this, th-then he would s-still be–"

"A deatheater and completely miserable," I finished for her, my voice turning stern. "You were the only good thing in his life, don't you ever think that without you he would be okay."

"O-okay," Ginny whispered, hurriedly stroking her hair out of her face as she backed away from me. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So what are you doing up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep," I muttered, twirling my spoon in my cup of hot chocolate.

"You had a nightmare too?" she asked timidly, and I nodded. She sighed, gazing out the window as she crossed her arms. "We're two peas in a pod," she added hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"We both lost that one person that night," Ginny whispered, her voice cracking. She turned towards me then, peering into my startled green eyes. "Any update on her?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"But you knew that already." Ginny shrugged, turning her head back to the window.

"Miracles happen, you never know." 

"I gave up on miracles a long time ago," I answered, my jaw clenching painfully.

"You know what's the sad part?" Ginny stated after a moment of silence, still staring out the window.

"What."

"There's still a part of me waiting for him to come back." She turned to look at me then, a single tear running down her cheek.

"That's not that sad, Gin."

"It is. I held his dead body in my hands, Harry. I know he's gone, that he can't come back. I guess I just have trouble letting go."

"We all have that same problem," I muttered, my eyes fixated on a floating marshmallow. "Sometimes, forgetting just isn't enough."

"But who wants to forget?" Ginny whispered as she rubbed her arms. "It's just the moving on that gets to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over Draco."

"You'll find someone, Gin. It's not a matter of replacing him. It's a matter of finding someone else that you can love, alongside Malfoy."

"You think you could ever do that with Hermione?" she asked, staring me down. I clenched my jaw, my mind working heavily until I sighed, shaking my head.

"No."

"Well then," Ginny replied, a smirk of success flirting with her lips. "There we go."

-----

"You know, Harry, we're getting quite good." Harry turned around to look at Ron, who was adjusting a string on his guitar. 

"What?"

"There's this muggle thing, 'Battle of the Bands,' it's where all these bands compete and the best one wins and gets money. Susan was telling me about it. You know how she moved to America after everything. Well, she told me that her cousin was helping running it and she remembered our band during graduation."

"What, you mean when–"

"You have to admit, we were good." I didn't reply. "I think it'd be bloody amazing to go and compete. It'll be a nice reminder of those Quidditch days."

"I don't know, Ron," I said.

"Oh come on Harry, what do we have to lose?"

"We don't even have a real band together."

"Sure we do," Ron muttered, his brow furrowed as he tweaked his strings. "We got you on vocals, me on guitar, George on bass, Fred on guitar, and Ginny on drums." I snorted.

"I'm no singer." After a moment of silence, I added, "Where is this 'Battle' at, exactly?"

"America. C'mon Harry, you know you've always wanted to visit there."

_"We so have to go to America together, Harry! I can visit my relatives, you just have to meet my Aunt Cindy, she's hilarious. Oh and we can go to Washington DC, the Smithsonian museums are absolutely amazing, and the national archives, they have the Declaration of...."_

"Yeah, I used to want to go," I growled out.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, gently, noticing the look in my eyes. "It would be a break."

"From what," I asked, but I knew the answer. Sighing, I shook my head, frowning. "Fine."

"Now all we need is some serious music."

"I've got some," I replied, taking out a crumpled piece of paper from my back pocket and tossing it to Ron.

"Wow..." Ron muttered, his eyes raking the lyrics. "This is some powerful shit."

"Yeah, well...I had a lot to work with."

-----

"I can't believe we're here," Fred said, twirling his wand around his fingers as he stared at awe at New York City. "Bloody amazing..."

"Now all we have to do is get on the Bill," Ron muttered, glancing around.

"The bill?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes narrowing. "What the hell is that?"

"It isn't a problem, all we gotta do is perform for some people and we're a shoe in."

"So wait, there's not even a sure chance that we're even going to compete?" George complained.

"No pain, no gain."

"Oh shut up."

-----

"1."

"2."

"3."

"4."

"Here I am..." I started off, my eyes clenched closed as I grasped the microphone tightly in my hand. "All alone....I'm drifting to a place unknown..." Ginny chimed, followed by Ron's guitar melody. "Just watch me...And you, will see....this ain't who I'm meant to be..." I opened my eyes for a second, smiling at the sight I saw. Seeing the Weasleys totally absorbed in their music is a sight. 

"Just let me in...and I will prove...that from my life I can't remove...you..." Ginny's hands blurred as she pounded her drums, Ron's body rocking to the music.

"Cause I've tried my hardest! I've done all that I could! Forgetting you was never easy...I can't erase you...from...my world...and all the meaning you've unfurled...cause baby when it comes to this...I live off your kiss..."

"Stop, stop, stop," a man yelled from the side, and my eyes snapped open as I was jolted back to reality.

"Well?" I heard Fred ask. I was still trying to regain my composure.

"You're in," he said, jotting something down. "We just didn't want to spoil it for the final presentation," he added, grinning. "That's some nice shit. Who's wrote it?"

"I did," I croaked out.

"You've got talent," was all he had to say to me.

It was a moment later, or so it felt like, when I stepped into the sunlight. Breathing in deeply, I smiled, amazed at what had just happened in there.

"Hey, Harry?" I heard Ginny say tentatively. Turning around, I noticed her smiling face.

"Yeah?"

"I agree with that guy in there....those are some powerful lyrics."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Fred said to me seriously as he clapped my shoulder. "It'll all work out." I knew he didn't mean the competition.

"Yeah." It was then that something caught my eye. A poster promoting a concert from across the street, plastered on a building I assumed to be a concert hall.

"What's that," I asked as I took a good look, my voice cracking. Ron, who looked across the street as well, shrugged and said, "I guess just a concert hall."

"No...I mean the poster..." I couldn't believe it, felt my eyes go dry from the lack of blinking but couldn't close my eyes in fear that the picture would disappear. "The girl..." 

"Bloody fucking Merlin," I heard George say. "Is that...nah..."

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Ginny squeaked. 

"No..." Ron chimed in, his eyes going wide. "No fucking way..."

"What! What are you guys talking about!" I licked my lips before answering, my throat suddenly turning dry.

"Hermione..."

-----

reviewing's good for the soul...


End file.
